The One Who Wasn't Afraid
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Remy LeBeau is new at the mansion, and he has his sights set on Rogue. The Professor has an idea that ties the 2 together more than Rougue can bear,but will she change her mind once she gets to know Remy? PLEASE DON'T READ! I'm leaving it on because some people like it. I, however, am not one of them, and I do not recommend it to anyone. No offense if you like it
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night. The air was crisp and the sky was clear.

Remy LeBeau was walking to a mansion in Westchester, New York, recommended by his father. He hesitated a moment before walking in the thick, black iron gates.

His clothes seemed out of place compared to the richly fashioned mansion grounds surrounding him; but then again, so did he. Remy was wearing a long, brown leather trench coat which concealed a plain black t-shirt and part of his dark, raggedy jeans. Even though it was nearing the later hours of night, he wore a pair of sunglasses which served to hide his most unique eyes; they were referred to as devil eyes giving him the name "La Diable Blanc" for they were red-on-black. Underneath his black fedora he had shaggy auburn hair.

Remy stood in front of the heavy oak doors before finally working up the courage to knock. A tall woman with fiery red hair and bright green eyes answered.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, can I help you?" She asked searching his eyes.

"Oui, I'm Gambit, Remy LeBeau t' da ladies. I hear dis be a place mutants can find sanctuary?" He replied removing his hat and kissing her hand.

She blushed and studied him a moment before letting him in saying, "Of course, right this way."

Once he was inside she introduced herself, "By the way, I'm Jean, Jean Grey. You can set your bag on the chair if you like while I go get the Professor."

Remy looked around, immediately memorizing the exits and entrances.

Hearing shouts, Remy turned to find the source.

"Ya shoulda' told me ya couldn't handle it! Not go behind my back! All Ah EVER asked was if ya couldn't take it anymore, tell me! Ah woulda been fine with that!"

"YOU used to go behind my back with John!"

"John? We were _friends_ you idiot, that's all! J-Just stay away from me!"

A girl a year or two younger than himself came out of the nearest doorway. She was slender with dazzling emerald eyes and brown hair with white streaks. Looking down, she took quick strides. When she saw him, she blinked and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"Remy LeBeau, at your service," He replied tipping his hat, giving her a sly smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

She spared him a repulsed glance before storming up the stairs.

Just as this fascinating specimen rounded the corner, Jean came back with an older bald man in a wheelchair.

"Ah, Mr. LeBeau, I hope your wait wasn't too long." The man said.

"Of course not mon ami, You must be da famous Charles Xavier."

"Yes, I trust you're tired, if you like, Jean will show you to your room and we'll discuss things in the morning." Xavier offered.

Remy bowed his head in appreciation and followed Jean up the stairs.

"Chere, if ya don't mind Remy askin', while ya were gone, he saw dis fille, she had white streaks and a sad expression. Certainly not the friendliest person I've ever met." Remy asked once at the top of the stairs.

Jean smiled softly. "You've met Rogue then. Not the easiest life, and she's not very trusting because of it, even on the best of days."

"What happened?"

"It's- not my place to say. …. Well, here we are." She stated when they reached his room near the end of the hallway. "You'll be staying here tonight, you have a private bathroom and if you need anything I'm at the other end of the hall."

"Merci, see ya in da mornin'," he said closing the door. He crawled into bed a few moments later with only one thing on his mind. Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue was in her room staring at her ceiling.

The alarm clock on her lamp stand beside her bed flashed 1:00 (as in the a.m.), but she couldn't sleep. Lately her psyches, the others in her head, had been giving her trouble. She'd been having a constant buzzing inside her mind that was driving her insane.

When she finally got to sleep (well passed 2), she was plagued with disturbing nightmares of other's memories, namely Logan.

Rogue finally got up the next morning around 10:30 feeling thoroughly drained. Throwing on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and some gloves, she groggily made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

She sat alone at one of the tables in a secluded back corner slowly sipping her breakfast of black coffee.

Just about to doze off, Rogue was oh so rudely brought back to reality when a certain cocky Cajun made his way over and sat down in front of her asking, "Mind if I join ya?"

She glared at him, "Actually, yeah, Ah do. So go bug some other poor, unsuspectin' person."

"Aw, can't ol' Remy enjoy his company in the presence of a beautiful fille?" He pouted leaning forward.

"Why would Ah care, there's plenty around for ya'."

"Not like you, chere." He whispered huskily reaching out to stroke her cheek.

She jerked back hissing,"Don't touch me!"

He pulled back furrowing his eyebrows. "I won't hurt ya'."

"But Ah'll hurt you," Rogue whispered sadly.

Thinking she was threatening him, Remy said, "Just wait, you'll grow t' like me soon. Ya'll see."

She rolled her eyes then got up and left leaving Remy's thoughts to dwell on her.

* * *

><p>Rogue was on her way back to her room when someone behind her called, "Rogue!"<p>

Turning, she saw Jean approaching her. "Oh, Dr. Grey, can Ah help ya'?"

"I heard you met our newest addition, Remy LeBeau, he also likes to call himself Gambit." Jean stated.

Rogue's expression hardened. "The playboy Cajun? Unfortunately, yeah."

"You don't like him? I thought he seemed kind of sweet." Jean replied.

"You think Atilla the Hun is sweet." Rogue thought annoyedly before Jean continued,

"He said when he saw you last night, you looked upset. Is there anyway I can help?"

Rogue furrowed her eyebrows. "No, Ah'm fine."

Jean smiled softly. "I don't have to be a psychic to see something's up. But if you change your mind, just let me know, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya around." With that Rogue continued her way to her room.

Truth be told, Jean was right, something _was_ up. Last night, Rogue foung out Bobby was seeing the newer girl, Lorna Dane. Rogue didn't know quite what to think, she was upset, but not as upset as she should be considering she just foung out her "boyfriend" was cheating on her.

She was somewhat surprised to find she was standing in front of her room. Locking the door behind her, Rogue went in and merely flopped on her bed.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

Groaning, she got up and answered it. "Oh hi Logan." She greeted when she saw Logan standing outside.

"Hey kid. You ok?"

"Um, yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no." He replied a little too quickly. "Just thought I'd give ya a head's up. One Eye's holdin' a Danger Room session to test this new guy, Gambit."

"Well, actually, Ah'd rather not go-" She said shutting the door but he stuck his foot in it.

"That wasn't a question. We ALL gotta be there." He told her.

She sighed and hung her head, "Right. Ah guess Ah'll be there..."

"Good, see ya in 15 minutes."

Rogue nodded glumly then shut the door to get ready.

* * *

><p>On the way down, Rogue's psychs got a little noisy, but as soon as the elevator doors opened, they died down again.<p>

Shaking her head, she made her way to the Danger Room.

She was the one of the last ones there. A moment later, Bobby and Lorna came in holding hands and giggling which made Rogue feel the uncontrollable urge to vomit.

Logan shot her a questioning look when he saw the two, but she didn't see it.

"Alright," Cyclops began gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here, I'll explain today's session. The purpose is to see what Gambit here is made of. You were all required to be here not only to see him in combat and learn from it, but to watch his back."

"Aw, ya don't t'ink ol' Remy can take care of himself?" Remy asked, but they all ignored him.

"The object is to reach the other side without sustaining serious injuries within the proper amount of time. Any questions?" When no one answered, Cyclops announced. "Ok, the session will start in 15 seconds, get ready."

Rogue always hated these sessions, for she was useless against machines, especially at long range. She just stood in the back ground dodging anything that came her way and tried to get to the other side.

About half way through, Rogue heard someone call her name. But when she whipped around to see who it was, she not only saw no one, but she got hit square in the back knocking her down.

She slowly got up and felt the wound. It didn't seem serious, just a minor wound a little smaller than the diameter of a ping pong ball.

Since no one seemed notice, Rogue merely continued as if nothing had ever happened.

The session seemed to go forever (especially once she got hit), but it was finally over. Everyone seemed impressed by Remy's fighting skills (except for Logan and Rogue).

When Rogue finally reached the sanctity of her room, she found Logan leaning on the door.

"Hey kid, you ok? Ya seemed kinda sluggish out there today, 'specially towards the end." He asked looking concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Ah-Ah'm fine. Just a little tired." She replied not quite meeting his eyes.

"Ya' sure? ...Do ya mind if I ask ya a personal question?"

She tensed. "Ah-Ah guess."

"Is somethin' up between you and Bobby?"

To his immense surprise, she actually laughed.

"Hell, yeah, the ass hole was cheatin' on me!" She told him.

"Ya don't seem all that broken up about it."

"Nah, the way he was actin' Ah'd been expectin' it."

"How'd ya find out?"

She shrugged. "Walked in on 'em. No big deal."

Although she tried to hide it, he could tell it hurt more than she let on. "C'mere kid." He held out his arms and envelloped her in the kind of reassuring hug only Logan could give.

"What's this?" He asked pulling back slightly and touching underneath where her wound was.

"Oh, nothin', Ah just got hit today."

"I can take care of that for you." he said reaching for her face.

Rogue drew back. "No! Please, Logan don't. Ah appreciate it, really, but just let me heal like everyone else."

He studied her and got the impression what she just said had double meaning. "Alright, kid. let me know if ya need anythin'."

"Thanks, Logan. But Ah smell kinda gross. Ah really just wanna get a hot shower." He nodded then left.

* * *

><p>Once finished with her shower, Rogue decided to put a bandage on her wound.<p>

She turned around and lifted her shirt so she could see her back in the mirror when someone said, "Need help wit' dat, chere?"

* * *

><p>an: I do have the entire story written, it's just a matter of re-writingeditting it. Unfortunately I'll be away thursday through monday, but should be able to write again tuesday. bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue's head whipped up. "What're _you_ doing _here_?" She demanded quickly pulling down her shirt.

Remy shrugged. "Noticed ya' got hit t'day. Remy just wanted t' see how ya' were doin'."

She narrowed her eyes. "Ah'm fine. Now get out!"

"At least let Remy help wit' da bandage, chere," He said sauntering over.

Eyeing him suspiciously, she then finally turned around and tossed him a pair of rubber gloves with the warning, "Try any funny business and ya won't live to regret it."

He smirked putting on the gloves and lifting her shirt. "Wouldn't dream of it, chere," He whispered in her ear.

Rogue watched him in the mirror wincing slightly as he put the disinfectant on. After what seemed like years, Remy completed the task of bandaging her.

"Aren't ya gonna thank Remy?" He asked when she turned around.

"Fine. Thanks." She huffed. After a pause she added, "How'd ya know this was my room anyway? What, are ya stalkin' me?"

She immediately regretted that question by the look on Remy's face.

"Remy's room's right next door." He explained. "By da way, you and da Wolverine seem close. You happen t' be datin'?"

Rogue blinked. "Excuse me? Ah fail to see where that's any of _your_ business. but, eww!"

He shrugged. "Woulda been more challengin',"

"Ew, ya know what, just go already."

"non." He said towering over her.

She placed her hands on her hips then asked, "Why do ya wear those? The sunglasses."

He looked away and mumbled, "S'nothin'..."

"Oh? Look, unless ya shoot lasers outta your eyes, Ah wanna see. Take 'em off."

"No."

"Take them off."

"No!"

"Take them off!"

"NO!"

"_Take. Them. Off." _She hissed.

"Fine!" He shouted throwing up his hands. "Merde, woman." Remy added before removing his sunglasses.

He refused to meet her eyes, sure she would hate his. But none of the usual signs of rejection came.

"Look at me," She requested softly.

He slowly looked at her seeming ashamed, but was infinitely shocked when she watched with revered awe.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

He leaned down closer. "Ya really t'ink so?"

Rogue nodded. Only when she felt his breath on her face did she pull away mumbling, "Ya should probably go."

Instead of leaving as he was asked, he hopped on her bed and said, "Well, since Ah'm here, we might as well make da best of it" patting beside him.

She grimaced and yelled, "Get out!"

This time he obliged, but before completely leaving, he added, "One of dese days you'll be beggin' me t' be wit' ya'."

He narrowly avoided the pillow she chucked at him by closing the door.

She growled in frustration and collapsed on her bed shouting, "STUPID CAJUN!"

* * *

><p>an: sorry it's so short, but considering I wasn't expecting to update until Monday, ya gotta give me credit. I forgot to mention last chapter, I have nothing against Lorna Dane, but she popped into my head and fit the story well enough. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

an: sorry, I just realized I never put up a disclaimer showing I own nothing.

Disclaimer: honestly people, do you really think if I owned anything I'd write FAN fiction? although, I have been concocting a plan of taking Remy hostage and holding him for the ransom of "Gambit rights"...

* * *

><p>Rogue didn't show up for lunch or dinner nor had anyone seen her otherwise the rest of the day.<p>

She was disturbed from her train of thought when someone knocked on the door.

Too tired to bother getting up, or even ask who it was she groaned, "Come in."

Remy peaked his head in the door to see Rogue sprawled across the top of the covers on her bed with a pillow on her face.

Quietly shutting the door behind him, he whispered, "Rogue?"

She merely grunted in response. She felt pressure beside her on the bed meaning he'd sat down.

"Rogue, da Prof was wonderin' if ya were ok."

"Ah'm fine, why wouldn't Ah be?"

"Logan told us what da Popsicle did t' you."

"Of course he did," Rogue mumbled, but the pillow over her face made it imposseble to hear.

"He's just lookin' out for ya', we all are," Remy reasoned putting a reassuring hand on her leg. He wondered why she flinched so badly when he did so.

"Why would _you_ care? Ya don't know a thing about me."

"No, I don't. But I'm tryin' to." He replied seriously.

She was comtemplating his answer when she sensed something looming over her.

Taking the pillow off, she came face-to-face with Remy.

"What're ya doin?" She demanded wacking him with the pillow.

"Well, Remy figured since he's here, on da bed, it'd be a wasted oppurtunity not t'," He told her smirking and leaning in closer.

Glaring, she said," Why don't ya go away and find someone else to bug the crap out of!"

"But Remy don't want no one else," He pouted.

"Then he's gonna be real disappointed, now GO!"

Still pouting, he got up. But before leaving, he added, "You're just playin' hard t' get!"

She growled and slammed her fist on the bed in frustration.

* * *

><p>Either it was Rogue's imagination, or ever since Remy came her nightmares seemed to get worse.<p>

"Probably because he provokes me so much," She thought.

Not quite a week after he came, Rogue found herself alone in her room reading a book.

It wasn't long before her eyelids grew heavy and she shut the light off for the night.

She was almost asleep when she heard a knock on her door and someone calling her name.

Rogue groaned and ignored them.

When they didn't stop, she slowly crawled out of bed grabbing a pair of gloves and answered the door.

Hmm. no one. "Strange," She thought until she heard the caller downstairs.

She followed the voice to the kitchen where it became eerily silent. Feeling a draft, she looked over and discovered the window was open. She bent down and found a broken glass of water. The light flickered and someone behind her said, "Rogue."

Whipping around, she was startled to see no one.

Quickly, whispers surrounded her. In an attemt to block them out, she covered her ears, but it did no good.

"Stop it! Stop it, please!" Rogue shouted desperately.

She woke up screaming. Someone was shaking her awake, Remy... But he didn't know. By the time Rogue realized what was happening and shouted, "No, Dont touch me!", it was too late and Remy collapsed to the floor.

His thoughts and memories flooded her own. She pushed herself into an upright postion with her hands. But something was wrong, the bed was growing hot...

* * *

><p>Logan, Jean, Ororo and Scott were in the kitchen discussing the team when they heard a huge explosion upstairs.<p>

The four quickly got up and ran to the source to find a majority of Rogue's room in smoke and debris.

"Over here!" Jean called finding Remy. "He'll need immediate medical attention, someone get Hank!"

Logan heard someone cough under a pile of rubble. He hurried over and quickly moved the boards on top then found Rogue covered in dust and blood.

Rogue could barely make out a hazy figure above her. "Logan?" She whispered before passing out.

*an: I was gonna end here, but thought you deserved more after such a long wait*

* * *

><p>Two days later, Rogue woke up in the Med Lab.<p>

"What happened?" She mumbled propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty," Someone said to her left.

She glanced over to see Remy studying her. "That's twice now Ah've woken up to Gambit," She thought. "Are-Are you ok?"She asked somewhat timidly.

"You worried 'bout li'l ol' Remy? I'm touched, truly, but I'm fine. You're da one who got da full blast- uh, no pun intended. Ya got a concussion, a couple shattered ribs, least your lungs are ok, but some minor internal bleeding, and a bunch of cuts and bruises." He replied.

"Ah feel fine, 'cept my head, it's a little- clouded, hard to think..."

"Really? With the beatin ya took, we figured it'd be weeks, probably months for ya ta make a full recovery," Logan said coming in, Jean and Hank right behind him.

"It's about time I change your bandages," Jean stated going to the medicine cabinet.

Carefully peeling the bandage off of Rogue's forehead, Jean was astounded to find not so much as a scratch. "What the-?" She muttered moving to check on her ribs only to find the same result as with all her other injuries. Hank looked at them just as dumbfounded.

Jean turned to Logan and inquired, "You didn't transfer your healing factor to her did you?"

He shook his head, "No, not this time."

Biting her lip, Jean muttered, "I'll go get the Professor..."

"Ah don't see what the big deal is, Ah mean, ain't it good thing Ah'm healed?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Not always, kid." Logan replied.

Jean and Xavier came back a minute later. "These events are quite unusual..." Xavier began. "Am I correct in saying the other psyches are becoming-... bolder."

Rogue nodded slowly so he continued, "It is my belief that your powers are growing, and that you healed so fast because of Logan's pysch. I also believe it to be in your better interest for you to stay here for a couple more weeks.."

"Why?" She questioned. "Ah'm perfectly healed."

"Yes, physically. But I want you under close observation in case your powers surge. Once Mr. LeBeau recovers I'm hoping to conduct an experiment."

Rogue glanced over at Remy who smiled seductively and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I think we should leave you two alone to get well aquainted with one another." Xavier stated wheeling out. "I'm sure both of you have questions."

"Wait! No! You don't have to go! Please, not with _him_!" Rogue pleaded but the they left leaving just her and Remy.

She slumped and the two sat in awkward silence.

Finally Remy's voice broke the silence. "Why didn't ya tell me, chere?" He asked quietly.

"What? About my powers?" She glance over to see him nod. "Ah don't know... Maybe it was nice to be treated like any other girl, instead of having people shrink away.." She muttered. Once she realized what she told him she mentally kicked herself. Why would she say that?

After a long period of silence, Rogue turned on her side and mumbled, "Ah'm tired, Good night."

"'Night chere," He whispered taking in what she just said.

* * *

><p>an: sorry it took so long, but here it is. Hopefully I should be able to update a lot more regularly. Goodness me, what could this "experiment" be? One day, you shall see. oo, I rhymed! sorry, rambled there for a bit. I've been running on nothing but coffee lately and am getting weirder and weirder... :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

About a week later, Remy was released from the infirmary with the warning to take it easy. (Which he, being who he was, had no intention of heeding.) Before he or Rogue had the chance to leave, Xavier talked to them.

"Rogue, Mr. LeBeau, now that you're both feeling better, I'd like to explain my experiment." He paused, "As I said, I believer Rogue's powers are beginning to grow at a rapid rate. I also believe the personalities in your mind are becoming more-.. permanent. As a result, you may begin manifesting their powers, something which I'd like to help you gain control of. When you're around someone you've absorbed, I think they will be the dominant personality and power. I want you to get used to dealing with that in the event I am not near enough to help you. Therefore, I'd like you to spend as much time with Mr. LeBeau as possible."

Rogue got a sinking feeling in her stomach then abruptly asked, "Why _him_? Why not Logan?"

"Because Logan's psych seems to show you more the horror than the good. Am I correct in assuming he is the main source of your nightmares?"

She looked away but didn't reply. "As I thought, We didn't wish to put you through that."

"Ah still don't get why it has to be _him_!" She persisted. "God knows there's a lotta people in my head. For all we know Ah'll blow somethin' else up!"

"Because he is the most recent. And one of the few willing," Xavier added quietly.

At first his statement stung. Did that mean that the others didn't want to be around her?

But then something dawned on her. Turning to Remy she drew herself up to her full height. "So you _knew_ about all this?" His silence said more than if he had anwered.

"Ah don't believe this.." She muttered shaking her head then turned to leave.

"Rogue!" Xaveir called. "This also means you two will be sharing a room."

Rogue froze. "Excuse me? Ah'll be foolish enough to assume we'll have seperate _beds!"_

"In time. Until we can order twin beds so they'll both fit, you'll have to share one. This also means you'll have to be fully covered while sleeping."

Rogue growled then stomped out.

"Oh yeah, she took _that_ well..." Logan muttered sarcastically.

Remy turned to Jean and asked, "Am I really dat repulsive?" She blushed but didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Logan found Rogue sitting alone on a secluded bench.<p>

"hey kid, mind if I join ya?" He asked quietly.

"No," She replied glumly.

They sat in silence before Rogue suddenly exclaimed, "Ah freakin' hate the guy and now Ah have to share a room! Hell, even a _bed_!"

"Maybe he ain't as bad as you think," Logan told her trying to be encouraging.

"Oh, C'mon Logan, ya know ya don't like him either!" Silence.

"Why couldn't it be _you_..." She sighed before adding, "Granted, the whole sharing the bed thing would just be-"

"Weird?" He offered.

"Somethin' like that," She said smiling slightly. "But Ah at least _tolerate_ you."

"Gee, thanks kid." He answered putting his arm around her and hugging her.

"We were able to salvage most of your persoanl things and repair any other damage so at least you'll get to keep your room."

"Don't ya mean _share_?"

After a moment of silence, Logan inquired, "So, really, why _do_ ya hate the guy?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah don't know... He's cocky and arrogant and thinks he God's gift to women-"

"Remy's only goin' by what he's been told," A voice Rogue had quickly grown to hate said behind them.

Turning, they both saw Remy casually leaning against a tree looking like he owned the place.

"Listen, bub, I'm not likin' the prof's plan at all. And the only reason I'm not guttin' ya right now, is cause Chuck gave me strict orders not to. But ya never know what _accidents_ might happen in the Danger Room." Logan growled bearing his claws.

Rogue took Remy's distraction of the claws three inches from his face as her get-away.

Once she was out of sight, Logan continued,"You don _anything_ to hurt her in _any _way, and you'll have to answer to these." He brushed his claws against Remy's cheek.

Remy held up his hand in surrender, "Don't worry mon ami, I won't."

* * *

><p>When Rogue went to her-their- room for the night, she was immensely pleased by Remy's absence.<p>

"This is ridiculous..." She muttered as she put on layers of clothes. She crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

A couple hours later, Remy came in to find Rogue sleeping peacefully.

"What a waste t' have t' be fully covered in bed wit' such a belle fille..." He thought wistfully.

He got into bed laying on his side and stared at Rogue. Gently, he brushed the hair out of her face causing her to stir but not wake.

She then turned on her side so her back was facing Remy.

For a while, he amused himself drawing imaginary shapes on her back. When he was finally ready to go to sleep, he moved closer and pulled her tight with his arm around her. Instinctively, she cuddled closer. He fell asleep listening to her slow, deep breaths and feeling her heart beat against his chest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Remy woke up alone, although he heard Rogue drawing bath water.<p>

Stealthily, he sneaked over and tried to open the door, but was disappointed to find it locked.

He sat on the bed contemplating whether or not to pick the lock when the door opened and Rogue came out (much to Remy's disappointment) fully clothed.

"Why'd ya lock da door? Didn't ya trust Remy?" He asked.

"The fact ya knew the door was locked proves Ah _can't_." She replied smirking.

"Remy was just gonna make sure ya weren't drownin' in dere, although mouth-to-mouth does have its advantages." He recovered quickly.

She rolled her eyes shaking her head then left the room to head downstairs for breakfast with Remy at her heels.

After getting waffles and coffee, Rogue sat down at her usual secluded table near the back.

Remy soon joined her after piling food onto his plate. She watched with an amused expression as Ororo came over and mildly chastised Remy for eating so much.

Rogue dropped her fork and massaged her temples as she had a flash of Remy's past. When she looked up, it was to meet Remy's concerned gaze.

"Ah didn't know that..." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You're-You're an empath, you can feel other's emotions..." She replied looking away at the intense way he was staring at her.

Hoping to relieve some of the tension, Remy finally said, "What do ya wanna do t'day?"

She shrugged relaxing a bit.

In the end, the two ended up playing a lively game of basketball with some of the others. (so much for taking it easy.)

* * *

><p>Remy said he was going to get a quick shower leaving Rogue alone to get ready for bed.<p>

Instead of crawling into bed, she just sat on it and sighed. Remy wasn't as bad as she thought, although she still didn't want to share the same room.

Remy came out a few minutes later. Seeing Rogue sitting and staring, he sat beside her. "Somethin' wrong, chere?"

She slowly shook her head. He could feel the uncertainty and confusion coming off in strong proportions. Carefully, he put his arm around her only to have it immediately shrugged off. "Hey, s'okay." He assured, this time she allowed him to hold her, although she remained tense.

Finally, she relaxed. "Dat's better," He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Don't push it Cajun." She warned stiffening then pulling away and crawling into bed.

He sighed and crawled in next to her. "'Night chere."

"'Night," She mumbled turning on her side so her back was facing him.

Rogue was almost asleep when Remy whispered, "Rogue? Can I ask ya somethin'?"

She grunted. Takin that as a yes, he continued, "How- How do your powers work, do ya know everythin' I know,or-..."

She sighed. "When Ah first absorb ya, only your most recent thoughts or memories. The more Ah'm around someone, the more flashes about them Ah get. Or if something reminds me of their past Ah'll remember it. Sometimes if we need information that Ah can't easily find, the Professor helps sort through the memories until we find it usually leaving it fresh in my mind..." She sounded as if she'd explained that many times before. "Now will ya please shut up so Ah can _try_ to get some sleep?"

When Remy thought she was truly asleep, he pulled her close as he did the night before. This time however, she neither pressed closer nor pulled away leaving him to wonder if perhaps she _was_ awake...

* * *

><p>an: it is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay different than the original version, but I'm hoping much better. Hopefully it isn't too bad, if it is, no one's forcing you to read it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

an: sorry guys. I wasn't home, we lost power and our computer got infected with a virus thus no updating. Although, I ain't been all that inspired with such little reviews.. ::cough::hint, hint::cough:: school's starting Wednesday (eww) but that hopefully won't affect updates, again, sorrry for the delay!

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up a few hours later to hear Remy's slow, deep breathing. Unable to go back to sleep, she crawled out of bed and sat by the window sill staring at the starry sky. Somehow Remy's breathing almost seemed to soothe her. She turned and watched him sleep for a few minutes before redirecting her attention back to the sky.<p>

The next morning, Rogue found herself back in her own bed. She groggily squinted around the room, finally seeing Remy sitting with his feet on the desk, eating a donut and reading a magazine.

"Mornin'," He greeted, his head peeking over the top of the magazine.

"Um, mornin'… Didja move me lasnight?" She asked, her speech slurring from sleepiness.

"Oui, Why were ya over dere?"

"Ah-Ah couldn't sleep…"

"Really? And ya even had ol' Remy for company.. I'm losin' my touch… Dat'd make most women stay in bed for a month." He replied innocently.

She chucked a pillow at him before getting up and grabbing clothes for a shower. He chuckled to himself when he heard a soft "click" meaning Rogue had locked the door.

Over the next week or two, Rogue became more accoustomed to Remy's presence (and innuendo), but that didn't change the fact he drove her crazy. This also brought on the discovery that she needed some "alone time", which was becoming harder and harder for even if she wasn't with Remy, she still had his or someone else's pysch's constant chatter.

One night, she excused herself from the dinner table with the ruse she had to go to the bathroom. In reality, she climbed onto the roof and merely gazed at ther dark sky.

She didn't know how long she was up there and began to notice a significant temperature drop. Shivering, she was about to go inside when a voice behind her said, "Dat's where ya' been hidin' all dis time."

She jumped and turned to see Remy seating himself next to her. "Here, ya look cold," He whispered gently draping his trench coat around her small shoulders.

She was surprised at how well the heat penetrated her frigid body. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"Ya should come inside, ya've been out here for hours."

Rogue remained still then finally asked, "What made ya look up here?"

"Remy noticed ya liked da stars... B'sides da fact Logan suggested it."

He studied then quietly repeated, "Come inside? Please?"

She slowly met his eyes then nodded getting up.

Once in their room, the two quickly got changed then crawled into bed.

After minutes of silence, Remy finally asked, "What's wrong, chere?"

"Nothin', why?" Rogue muttered.

"You're talkin' t' an empath chere, dat don't work." He replied smiling sadly.

She stayed silent until he finally sighed, "Ok, chere, ya don't have t' talk t' me I understand."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, both actions causing her to flinch.

* * *

><p>a:sorry it's short, but at least it's something. I have to leave shortly and I spent the time writing this chapter that I should've been getting ready.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Remy woke up to find he was alone. He quickly got dressed then began his search for Rogue.

A few minutes later, he found her sitting on the secluded bench she often went to think. "Oh, dere ya are!" He exclaimed.

She jumped then turned to face him. For a split second her eyes seemed white, but they quickly reverted back to their usual emerald green. "Don't do that to me, Swamp Rat!" She told him turning back around and pouting.

Remy sat next to her. "So how're ya doin? Am I givin' ya any trouble up dere?" He asked touching her head.

"No," She sighed. "But ya won't shut up…"

"Ya know ya like da attention," he told her grinning.

"yeah, right, it just gives me reason for living," she mumbled sarcastically.

"See, ya admit it."

"Shut up."

They spent the rest of the day wandering aimlessly.

That night, Rogue was in bed flipping through a magazine while Remy took a shower. When he came out, he was only wearing a towel.

"Ya can watch if ya like," He told her as he dropped the towel.

She quickly looked away a moment too late and muttered, "Oh God, thanks for the nightmares!"

"Don't ya mean __dreams__?"

Even though she stared at her knees the whole time, Rogue could tell he purposely dressed slow to torture her.

"Are ya done yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."

"Jerk."

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Remy sat next to her.

"You know you like what you saw." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Shut up!"

"Whacha readin'?" he asked snatching her magazine. Seeing it was a biker's magazine, he asked, "You into motorcycles?"

"Yeah, why?" She replied suspiciously.

"We should race some time. … Den we can go on a romantic picnic overlooking da valley. And you'll confess your undying passionate love to me. Den we'll share our first kiss-"

"Alright! Just stop right there! The race is fine, but the rest of that was just crap.''

"But dat was da whole reason I wanted t' race! Now dere's no point!"

"You just don't wanna get beaten by a girl!"

"Oh? Is dat so?"

"Yeah."

"I t'ink dat you just don't wanna admit ya wanna go on a romantic picnic wit' me so ya t'ink dat by racin', you'll get da whole package." He told her.

She snorted in a manner most unbecoming to a lady.

"You sure you're a girl?" He asked. Then staring at her breasts, said, "Oh yeah, you're a W-O-M-A-N" earning him to be beaten with a pillow.

After he'd been quite thoroughly attacked, Rogue leaned back against the wall.

"So, hypothetically, if we were to have this race, where and when would it be? Hypothetically speaking of course," She added.

"Well, hypothetically," He began, humoring her. "It'd be sometime dis week. Hypothetically, we'd take da back roads to a chosen location."

"Like where? Hypothetically."

"Well, a clearin' or a park of some kind."

She nodded. "Ya' free tomorrow?"


	8. Chapter 8

Around 10:00 the next morning, Rogue was is the garage polishing her motorcycle.

"Now Roxanne, I need ya to help me win the race. Just run as well as ya have before an' we'll be ok, alright Roxanne?" She said.

"Roxanne?" Remy questioned coming in.

"Yes, Roxanne." She replied patting her emerald green bike.

Remy walked over and pulled off a tarp to reveal a red and black motorcycle. "*Dis is my baby, I won her in a game. Jacks over Fives*," He told her grinning.

Rogue rolled her eyes but couldn't deny it was a beautiful bike.

"ya t'ink you're ready for Remy's impressive driving?" he asked grinning.

She snorted but said nothing, stroking Roxanne.

"Ya'll good on da destination?"

"yep, that old park no one ever goes to," Rogue answered. "Riverside Park."

Just then Logan walked in. "What're you two doin?"

"Uh-" the two southerners glanced at each other. "J-Just goin' for a ride." Rogue stuttered.

Logan narrowed his eyes but didn't question them further.

Once he finally left, they drove their bikes up to the gates.

"On your mark!" Remy shouted over then motors. "Get set!GO!"

They zoomed out of the gates, kicking up dust and rocks.

Rogue was quite proud of herself for she was ahead of Remy by a couple yards. But when she turned around to see where he was, he was gone. The next thing she new, his bike flew out of the surrounding woods and landed in front of her.

He turned around, and though she couldn't see through his tinted helmet, she could tell he was grinning. Rogue stepped harder on the gas pedal and left a huge mark on the road as she turned the corner.

There were few cars on the back roads, but the few they did run into were smart enough to pull off to the side of the road.

Positions changed frequently, every time one thought they were in the clear and sure to win, the other put on a burst of speed and got ahead.

Finally, the park was in sight and they each went as fast as their respective bikes could.

Rogue resigned herself to her fate that Remy would win when suddenly he lost control of his motorcycle just long enough to let her get the lead. She sped past the entrance sign and made a beautiful 90 degree angle. Remy pulled in a second later.

Both got off of their bikes and removed their helmets. Remy grinned and stuck out his hand to shake saying, "Good race, chere.''

She merely narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why did ya __throw__ the race?"

He looked at her with innocent surprise. "Who, Me? Now why would Remy do a silly t'ing like dat?"

"Ah don't know, but what Ah __do__ know, is ya_ threw_ the race, Swamp Rat!" She told him poking his chest to enforce her point.

"What makes ya say dat?"

"You know how to drive a motorcycle, if today's driving doesn't prove that, Ah have you in my head that does. You're too good to have made that mistake at the end and lose control."

"Chere, Remy t'inks ya've been around da Wolverine too long. Not everyt'ings a conspiracy. Remy just made a stupid mistake dat cost him da race." He explained.

Rogue snorted but decided to let it go. She started to get on her bike and put on her helmet to go back, when he said, "Whacha doin'? Ya' ain't gonna eat da lunch I made?"

She froze. "Lunch?"

"Oui, good ol' Jambalaya. Lemme tell you, Remy makes da __best__ jambalaya."

"Ah thought we'd agreed we'd just race then go back."

"Oui, but Remy thought it'd be a waste of such a beautiful day wit' such a beautiful park all t' ourselves."

She blinked and narrowed her eyes."What're ya tryin' to pull?"

"'pull'? Remy ain't tryin' to 'pull' nothin'. But it __is__ Kitty's turn to make lunch and we all know how well __she__ cooks."

Rogue grimaced.

"c'mon, Remy promises he won't do nothin' bad."

She studied him a moment then cautiously set down her helmet and walked over to him. He pulled a picnic basket out from behind his back (who knows where he got it), then led her on one of the paths. He finally sat down under a tree overlooking the lake.

Remy opened the basket and started taking out food, then noticing Rogue standing there watching him apprehensively, patted the ground beside him. She hesitantly sat down while he handed her a bowl of jambalaya.

They pretty much ate in silence except for the occasional, "Nice day" or "Pass me the..." When the two finished and put the dishes back in the basket, Rogue awkwardly said, "Uh, thanks... Um, that was pr-pretty good." Remy merely stared at her. She cleared her throat and tried to ignore him.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she burst, "WHAT?"

"Ya' have beautiful eyes." Remy replied quietly gazing at her intently.

She blinked and turned away mumbling a small "Oh."

Slowly and disreetly, he inched his way closer until he was practically on top of her. Then he began to sniff her. Rogue drew back exclaiming, "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"Ya' smell good." He told her simply. She furrowed her eyebrows unsure what she should do in this situation having never been in it before. Then he ran his fingers through her hair saying, "Ya have soft hair."

"All right! Seriously, STOP! It's creepy!" She snapped.

"D'accord (okay)," he said layin on his side propping his head up with his hand. "Ya' know, chere, some might say dis was romantic, 'specially if it was at night."

"Yeah, well, Ah ain't one of them." She replied flatly.

"I wish ya wouldn't dat chere..." He sighed.

"What?" She asked blankly.

He rested his hand on her leg causing her to flinch violently. "Dat" He whispered. Silence.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, you ain't gonna hurt me. Relax, chere."

"We-we should probably get headin' back..." she mumbled feebly, getting up.

Remy sighed nodding and following suit.

The walk back to their bikes was silent and Rogue didn't say much the rest of the day.

That night, while they were in bed, Remy mulled over his feelings for Rogue. At first, she was just a challenge. The fact she wasn't trusting and very anti-social made him interested enough as it was, but once he found she couln't touch, that peaked his interest that much more. But lately, he'd been feeling something new and unfamiliar. Could he, the "Infamous Remy LeBeau", the "Ragin' Cajun", be in-... __love__? What would his __famille__ say? He glance at the sleeping figure of his belle Rogue and tenderly brushed the hair out of her face then pulled her close and fell asleep.

*-Yes, that line __was__ from Origins when Logan and Remy are in the copter, I couldn't resist putting it in.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue was down stairs eating breakfast when two strong arms wrapped around her. She wiggled out of their grasp saying in an exasperated tone, "Swamp Rat! Must ya do that every time?"

"Oui," He replied simply before sitting across from her, stealing her food and eating it. She glared at him with an expression that clearly said, "You'll regret that later."

He merely grinned and took a theatrically large bite of her food. Then leaning back, he said, "So, I was t'inkin' dat we should go t' da movies t'day."

"Ah ain't seein' any of your perverted movies." She told him flatly.

"Oh, cherie! Ya' wound me so!"

''Shut up."

"We'd see whatever your little heart desires!"

__"T'ink o' it chere, we could make out in da dark and no one would ever know!''__ Remy's psyche told her.

Rogue sighed. "No."

"Aw, chere, it'd be fun!"

"Remy." she growled.

"PLEEEEEAAAA-"

"Remy."

"-EEEEAAAAAAA-"

"LeBeau."

"-EEEEEEEEAAAAAA-"

"Oh my god, shut up already! Fine we can go!"

He stopped grinning and panting slightly. "Knew ya wouldn't be able t' say no."

An hour or two later, Rogue and Remy were at the movie theater. They'd bought tickets and she was waiting to the side for Remy to get popcorn and drinks.

Rogue was looking at one of the movie posters, when some one smacked her butt. Expecting to see Remy, she turned muttering "LeBeau, Ah-" but stopped short at seeing a dude with spikey bleached hair and tattoos and piercings who appeared to be the leader and a bunch of other guys.

She narrowed her eyes into a deadly glare and growled menacingly, "Don't. __ever.__touch. me. again."

"What? you mean like this?" The bleache blonde dude reached his hand toward her but she countered it and punched him in the nose in one fluid movement.

He staggered back cupping his nose and looking at her wildly. "Get her boys!"

Rogue couldn't help but roll her eyes at their patheticness as they came at her. She grabbed the first guy and brought his head down to her knee hitting him multiple times and effectively knocking her out. Instead of being smart and realizing that if a 125 pound girl could easily take out a 310 pound guy, she could probably beat them too, the rest came at her.

By the time there were only two left, a huge crowd had gathered and Rogue had sustained mild injuries. Up to that point, Logan's psyche's tips had been extremely helpful, but this one came too late.

"Look out behind ya kid!" By the time he warned her, the bigger of the two plowed into her from behind and shoved her into one of the candy dispensers with a loud crack. Rogue hit the back of her head against his nose then repeatedly elbowed him in the balls sending him to his knees. She then turned to face him cluthcing her ribs and leaning against the candy machined. It felt hot. Unnaturely hot.

The next thing any one knew, the dispenser blew up sending candy and quarters flying out. Remy just walked in carrying popcorn and soda and wearing a look of concern and confusion.

He went over and helped up. Glancing at him, Rogue mumbled, "Ya couldn't've come five or ten minutes ago?" before completely relying him to support all of her weight.

"Desole, chere. Lets get ya t' Hank." He whispered as he guided her out the door.

Rogue woke up in the infirmary. Remy, Logan, Hank, Xavier, and Jean were all staring at her. She slowly sat up mumbling, "What're ya all lookin at?"

"Ya've been out for 3 1/2 days chere," Remy told her softly.

"Thr-Three and a half days?" Rogue exclaimed, "But Ah didn't get that bad of a beatin'!"

"Which is what concerns me most. Especially linked with the fact that your body healed two days ago due to Logan's healing factor." Xavier added. "And also the explosion you caused at the movie theater. ...Has there been any notable change in the matter of your psyches?"

Rogue frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, no.. not-not really..."

"Hmm..." Xavier mumbled. "In that case, I want you to make sure you're never alone unless your in the bathroom. Is that clear?"

"Um.. yeah Ah guess so..."

"I also want you to let me know immediately if anything changes."

"Okay."

"Very well, then. You may return to your room whenever you wish." Xavier said wheeling out. "Hank, Jean, Logan, may I see you for a moment."

The three nodded and followed him leaving Rogue and Remy alone.

He hopped up onto the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Remy?" She whispered.

He looked down at her. "Oui, chere?"

"Ah'm-Ah'm-... Never mind, aint important..."She sighed.

"What is it chere? If dere's somethin' ya need t' tell me-"

"Remy- Ah'm-Ah'm pregnant. The baby's yours."

His eyes widened. __"WHAT?__ But we ain't- We haven't-" He spluttered but stopped at noticing how hard Rogue was laughing.

"Ah'm joking! Ah ain't __really__ pregnant, and the baby certainly ain't yours! Ah can't believe ya_ actually_ thought Ah was serious!"

He grinned, although his empathy told him she was about to say something different.


	10. Chapter 10

"oh Ro-guey!" A sing-song voice said.

Rogue groaned and buried her head deeper into the pillow. "Go 'way!" She grumbled swatting at Remy.

"Ya gotta get up, chere. One Eye's havin' a Danger Room session, 'parently we got dis new psychic chick dat we gotta test out." He told her pulling off the covers.

She blearily sat up squinting and looking out the window. Her expression turned that of horror as she said, "The sun ain't even up!"

He chuckled as he helped her out of bed.

A few minutes later, the two were down in the kitchen with large cups of coffee. "Ya know chere, you're gonna get addicted t' coffee da way ya keep drinkin' it, stunt your growth too."

"Shut up. It wouldn't be that way if Scott would have his sessions at normal hours of the day." Rogue mumbled darkly, taking an especially large sip.

"Roguey, Roguey, Roguey, what am I do wit' you?"

"Ya' can stop callin' me 'Roguey' for one..."

"Who's that blonde babe over dere?" Remy asked gesturing to a blonde (obviously) wearing a disturbingly-tight-all-white outfit. (no rhyme intended)

"How the hell should Ah know?" She snapped.

"My, you're grumpy dis mornin'..."He muttered.

She sighed. "Ah know, Ah'm sorry, Ah just didn't sleep well..."

He opened his mouth to say something when the "blonde babe" came over. "Hello, My name's Emma, Emma Frost. I'm the new psychic." She said, then looking at Rogue she said. "They're quite real, darling."

Rogue turned bright red narrowing her eyes at Emma. "Get outta my head, Ah have enough people in there without ya sneaking around!"

"You were projecting quite loudly, and if it's about me, then I have the right to know." Emma stated coldly.

Remy leaned down and whispered, "I've seen many fake boobs in my day, and dose are real.''

"Oh Shut up!"

Emma smiled slyly. "Well, I'm Remy, and dis is Roguey.''

"Just Rogue." she corrected.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Emma said looking Rogue up and down.

Sensing a fight, Remy said, ''We should get goin', chere."

A little while later, everyone was in the Danger Room.

"Everyone, we're here because we have another new recruit." Scott began gesturing to Emma who was looking quite bored and examining her nails. "Ms. Frost, why don't you tell everyone what you do."

She looked up after a moment and began, "Well, I'm a psychic, not more powerful than Charles, but certainly much more so than any one else." She stared pointedly at Jean. "I also can turn my skin into diamonds, but I don't like to for this prohibits the use of my telepathy."

''Very well then. As usual, we will do the excercise where we must get from one side to the other before time runs out. This session will begin in 30 seconds."

About halfway through, Remy yelled, "Rogue! Look out!"

Rogue turned to see a metal ball come hurtling toward her. Before she had time to react, Emma was in front of her in her diamond form. Luckily she was able to stop it, but the force of the impact caused her to fall onto Rogue. Remy rushed over and helped the two up. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Of course," Emma replied briskly while Rogue was a bit more hesitant. "Yeah-Yeah, Ah'm ok Ah guess... Ah don't know why Ah didn't see it sooner..." She mumbled then turned to Emma. "Um-tha-thanks Ah guess..."

Emma nodded then continued on her way through the battlefield. "What really happened back dere, chere?" Remy asked gently.

"Not now" was all she said before continuing on her way. Remy was sure to keep an eye on Rogue at all times the rest of the session but was pleased to find he didn't need to.

After both southerners had showered, Remy asked, "What happened out dere today?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah-Ah dont really know..."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Ah-Ah don't really remember... Ah just blacked out for a couple seconds... Ah was dodgin' the lasers one minute, then over by those cannon ball things the next with you shoutin' to me..."

"Ya should tell da Prof, chere," He told her seriously.

"Ah'm fine, Rems, really. Ah just kinda day-dreamed for a couple minutes."

"Not da way ya made it sound a minute ago."

"Ah'm fine, really," She gave him a big cheesy smile.

"Must ya insult my intelligence?"

"Ah didn't think ya had any."

"So cruel chere!" He dramatically put a hand over his heart and looked towards the ceiling. After a moment, he said, "Fine, if ya won't talk about dat, den I t'ink we should talk about dis strange addiction ya have t' coffee."

"Many people like to have their coffee in the morning, Ah just happen to be one of those people. You drink it every morning too."

''Ah, but I'm older and wiser, I know when to stop."

She snorted.

''Remy'd be happy t' give ya some of his wisdom." He whispered leaning down and staring intensely into her eyes.

"Wh-What're ya doin'?" She breathed.

"Dis." Before she knew what was happening, his lips came crashing down on hers. She struggled to pull away but he held tighter even after her power kicked in. Finally, she managed to push him away.

He grinned dazedly at her before passing out. Rogue stared dumbfounded at him a moment, trying to process what he just did and his memories at the same time. Slowly, her fingers touched her lips as a specific piece of information surfaced: he loved her.

He. __loved.__ her.

As in, you know, those sappy romances that never happen in real life. As in Princess Bride "true love" type of love. As in loving some one so much it hurt to be away from them but it hurt to be close to them, too. As in readily sacrificing __every__thing you own and love just to make them smile. __That__ kind of love.

Rogue slowly got up breathing heavily then ran to get help.

Hank was studying in the med-lab when Rogue burst in on the verge of hysterics.

"Ah-didn't-mean-to! Ah-tried-to-stop-him! Ya-have-to-help, it-was-an-accident! It-wasn't-supposed-to happen! Please-ya-ya-gotta help!"

"What happened?'' He asked immediately concerned.

"he-he touched me and wouldn't let go, Ah tried to stop him!"

"Who?"

"REMY!" She screamed as if it was the most obivous thing in the world.

Hank hurriedly got up and followed Rogue to her room.

Remy woke up in the Med-lab a few hours later to see Rogue nervously watching him. "Chere?" He mumbled sitting up.

Her head jerked up. "Remy! Ohmigod, are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah I'm fine," He told her, his signature grin dawning his features.

"Good." After a moment of silence she burst, "Ya' idiot, ya coulda been __killed!__What the __hell__ is your problem?" She grabbed a pillow and began beating him with it while continuing to shout at him.

Once she felt he'd been thoroughly beaten, she sat down huffing, "Ah hate you."

"No ya don't." He corrected her cheekily.

"Shut up."

Hank came in just then. "Ah, Mr LeBeau, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, jus' fine."

"You had our Rogue worked up into quite a state of hysterics, I don't know how much more of her I could have taken." Hank said with a smile causing Rogue to turn a deep red.

"Oh?" Remy replied quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, If you will, let me run a few basic tests and then you will be free to go."

"Of course, but Remy's fine, really," Remy stated, never taking his eyes off of Rogue.

After Remy was released, he began to Rogue, "Remy didn't know ya cared so much about him chere."

"Shut up Bayou Boy." She muttered blushing


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue and Remy were walking down the hall when suddenly her grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"So ya were worried 'bout ol' Remy?"

"J-Just because Ah-Ah didn't want anyone's death on-on my hands." She stuttered.

"Aw. Ya' know it was more than that, chere,"

"Of course not. D-Don't be ridiculous," She managed to splutter before turning and continuing on her way.

They walked a few more feet in silence, when quite suddenly, Remy took her arm and pulled her into a room shutting the door behind them. Rogue glanced around the room for a split second before demanding, "What the __hell__ are we doin' in Scott and Jean's room?"

"I needed t' talk t' ya'," He replied simply, pouting slightly.

"And ya' couldn't do that in the hall like a normal person? Or wait 15 seconds until we got to our room?"

"No. B'sides, 'M sure dey won't be back for-" He paused hearing footsteps. Muttering "Merde", he pulled Rogue into the closet just as Scott walked in. After a moment of silence, the two trapped southerners could hear Scott and Jean talking softly.

Rogue stood up to her full height, narrowing her eyes, and in a low whisper said, "Ah hate ya'. First, ya make me think Ah killed somebody, then ya get me locked in Scott and Jean's closet, which might Ah add, was most definitely __not__ made for __two__ people!"

"Oh, I don't know, I t'ink it's kinda cozy," He whispered huskily, pressing himself closer.

"Don't ya dare try any funny business!"

"Who, moi?" He asked accidentally-on-purpose brushing her butt.

"Cajun." She growled.

"Did you hear that?" Jean abruptly said.

"No, baby, I didn't hear a thing." Scott told her. "C'mon, I've been looking forward to tonight all week."

That was when Rogue got a large(r) pit in her stomach.

Then, easily the most disturbing thing Rogue ever heard happened. She heard Jean growl which was followed by an onslaught of kissing, sucking, and groaning noises.

"Oh Gawd, no." Rogue muttered praying what she thought was about to happen wouldn't.

"Do dey really make noises like dat?" Remy asked disbelievingly.

Rogue groaned and pulled out her phone. "It's only 7:30 on a friggin'_ Tuesday_ night! Who the hell does that!" She whispered hoarsely. "Don't people wait unitl later or somethin'? Especially on a friggin __Tuesday!__"

"Well, chere, dey __are__ married," Remy began leaning closer. "And when a man loves a woman, dere's no time like the present." He lingered breaths away from her face for a few more seconds before pulling away and saying, "Sounds like dey'll be a while-" *insert grimace* "-Might as well get comfy..."

Remy sat down and before she had time to move, pulled Rogue down onto his lap. She sighed and decided to get comfortable.

Rogue loved him. She knew it. She'd never admit it, but she. loved. Remy. Like he. loved. her. Being held like that (well, if you ignore the fact the she was trapped in Scott and Jean's closet while forced to hear them-whatever it was they were doing...), made her heart flutter. Of course she'd deny it. (sounds like she needs Wade's help. ****"ya talkin' bout me?" "Go back to sleep Wade"***** yes, he's sleeping on my couch. Anyway...)

"Rogue?''

"What?"

"It's gonna be looong night."

And indeed it was.

Around 6:30 the next morning, Remy gently shook Rogue awake. "Rogue? Chere, I t'ink dey're gone."

"Hmm?" She groaned before bolting up. "Gone? Ya' mean we can go?" She jumped up and peered out the door. "YES! THANK GOD! THEY'RE GONE!" She shouted then ran out of the room and into the hallway yelling, "YES!"

"Shhh, chere, ya'll wake up da others,"Remy told her leaning on the doorframe with an amused expression.

"Ah don't care!" She whispered back. (why is she whispering if she doesn't care?)

They went to their room and crawled into bed not even bothering to change.

Mmm. Yes. Sleep. Thank you. Ahhh.

*knock-knock*

Rogue groaned "Not happening" before sluggishly getting up and answering the door.

"Mornin' Stripes," Logan greeted.

"Whaddya want? Our session with the younger kids ain't til tomorrow."

"We had to move to today. I'm goin' outta town and I don't know exactly when I'll be back." Logan explained.

"Again?'' She pouted slightly.

"yeah, sorry kid. See ya in the DR in 15 minutes."

"Wait, no! Please!" but he was already gone.

Rogue slammed the door and turned to face Remy.

"Aww, too bad, chere. Looks I'll get the whole bed to myself. I can sleep in my nice warm, comfy bed." He told her grinning.

She glared at him with fire in her eyes before grabbing her training clothes and getting ready.

Remy decided to go down for breakfast not too long after Rogue left. He ran into Kitty on the way there.

"Oh, are you, like, going for breakfast?"

"Oui, care t' join me?" He responded.

"Oh, no, like, some of the younger students were messing around and like, blew up the kitchen, there's no food left. You'll, like, have to go out if you want anything."

"Merci, chaton," He told her bowing his head and heading back to his room.

A couple hours later, Remy was in their room reading when Rogue came in looking quite- insane...

"Chere, Ya okay?"

Her head jerked to him. "Am Ah okay? Am Ah __okay?"__ She repeated.

"Ah haven't slept well in months! My latest reasons are __all__because of. __you.__ First, like an idiot, ya go kissing me and end up in a coma so Ah don't get any sleep worrying about a stupid, __stupid__ Swamp Rat! Then ya-ya get me locked in Sco-Scott and J-Jean's closet!" Oh, boy, she was becoming hysterical and beginning to cry. Not good. "Be-Because of __you__ Ah was trapped and-and-and had to l-listen-listen to them-to them-havin-"

"Sex?" he offered.

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked. "Ah finally get-get out of that-and-and Logan m-makes me d-deal with stupid little brats who can't fight and-and-and are rude-and-and-stupid and l-lazy! And it's all because of.__you!"__

Had Remy been sick and twisted, he would have found her reaction amusing, but he was not sick and twisted. uh-uh.

Smiling slightly, he got up and put his arms around her. "Remy's sorry, chere. Looks like 'm gonna have t' take ya' out for breakfast.

She looked up at him. "Ya-Ya'd do that for me?"

"Well I don't exact-"

"Oh, thankyou! thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! I'm so glad you thought of it."

Now, if Remy were stupid, he would've told her that he had no choice but to take her out. But Remy was not stupd, he was a wise, wise man when it came to women.

"J-Just let me get a shower and then we can go!" She exclaimed looking quite happy.

Remy shook his head and went over restaurant options in his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

A few minutes after Rogue came out of the shower, she and Remy made their way downstairs and out to the garage.

"Ah'm hungry, where're we goin', Swamp Rat?"

"You'll see." He replied hopping on his bike, and starting it.

After driving for about 15 minutes, they pulled in front of a small cafe called Nuzuntos. (named after a real cafe in my area, with all the weird accent thingies, it's pronounced ''Knees and Toes", don't ask why)

They walked in causing a bell to tinkle and the waitress on duty come bussling over. The waitress (named Kandi) had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing the classic waitress blue dress, and had the heavy make up and beauty mark.

"Hi, my name's Kandi, just the two of ya'?" She asked chewing gum loudly.

"Oui." Remy responded nodding.

She gave him a cheesy smile then led the 2 to a window booth near the back. Of course, Remy being Remy, had to squish himself into the same booth as Rogue, but she quickly shoved him off.

"Let me know when you guys are ready to order." Kandi said setting down 2 menus.

After a moment of silence, Remy said, "Roguey?"

"What?" she groaned.

"Dis is our second date. First our picnic, now dis."

"This is __not__ a date." She told him flatly.

"Oh? Den what would you say it was?"

"Two fr-"

"Friends?"

"Two __co-workers.__ Ah was gonna say co-workers."

"No ya weren't."

"Well, it's just 2 co-workers goin' out for breakfast." She huffed.

"Aw, chere, I know ya like me." He told her brushing his leg against hers. "Ya like me a lot."

"Ah do not." She countered blushing.

Remy grinned, "Sure ya don't."

They ordered (2 black coffees and 2 sets of blueberry pancakes) then sat in silence.

''Roguey?"

"What now?"

"Aren't ya gonna say thank you t' Remy?"

"Ah already did." She grumbled.

"Ah, but not in the past five minutes."

Rogue was about to retort when their food came.

She took a sip of her coffee then turned to the waitress. "Um, excuse me."

"Yes, hon?"

"You call this coffee?"

Kandi's smile flickered. "Yes, is there a problem."

"Um, do ya have any idea how weak this is?"

"Would ya like me to take it back to the manager?" Kandi asked rather rudely.

"Ah don't think Ah like-"

"Rogue." Remy warned. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Kandi glared at Rogue then stalked off.

"now, Rogue, be nice to da pretty lady, when she comes back, ask her __nicely__ t' get another cup of coffee." Remy talked to her like a little girl.

Rogue scoffed but after a minute finally nodded. "Dat's a good girl. Oh, Kandi, chere, we're ready for ya',"

When Kandi came back, Rogue asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Could ya get me another, better, cup of coffee, sugah?"

"Oo, 'Sugah', Remy likes dat.'' he whispered.

Kandi brought back another cup of coffee (Remy quietly apologized) and Rogue grudgingly said thank you. Once the waitress had left, Remy said, "Now see, dat wasn't so bad, was it? We can all be friends, well, if ya wanna be more, dat's okay wit' Rem-"

She smacked him before he could finish. "Ah hate you." She grumbled.

The rest of breakfast passed nicely (mainly due to the fact the 2nd cup was __good__ coffee), and soon they found themselves riding home.

"Roguey," Remy began hopping off of the bike once they got back.

"What."

"You're grumpy."

"Well maybe Ah wouldn't be so grumpy if people weren't so stupid." She retorted.

He gasped. "Are you calling Remy stupid?" He asked aghast.

"Yes, Yes Ah believe Ah am."

"Now __dat__ hurts, chere, all Remy's tryin' t' do is be sweet and nice, and here ya go callin' stupid." He sighed dramaticly.

"Shut up."

"Now I don't t'ink I will. Ya' need t' learn some proper manners, chere, take dat incident back at the cafe."

"The coffee was weak!"

"Chere, dat was some o' da strongest coffee Remy's ever had. What's wrong, really?" He asked his tone becoming more and more tender.

"Nothin's "wrong" Swamp rat." She told him not quite meeting his eyes.

"Don't ya trust Remy wit' what's botherin ya?"

"Even if Ah did, it wouldn't matter cause nothin's 'wrong'."

"Chere, ya gotta-"

"Look, Cajun, just drop it already!"

Remy sighed then gently brushed the hair out of her face. "I just care 'bout ya', dat's all."

Rogue gazed into her eyes a few minutes before pulling away and heading to the mansion.

When they entered, Logan was standing by the bottom of the stairs. "Gumbo, Stripes, where were ya'?"

"We were out on a date." Remy replied, his signature smirk dawning his features.

"It was __not__ a date."

"Call it what ya want chere, but it was."

Rogue groaned. "Remy was just nice enough to take me out for breakfast, seeing as how __someone__ made me do a DR session." *insert glare*

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but it's gotta be done. I wanted to let ya know I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Rogue looked crest-fallen. "Oh... Right... Ah guess Ah'll see ya around..." She hugged him then after an awkward pause, made her way up the steps.

After she disappeared aroung the corner, Logan turned to Remy.

"Look, Gumbo, somethin's up with her, I don't think she's thinkin' straight... Ya better take care of her while I'm gone, got it?"

"Oui, Remy's been tryin'..."

"Good, now I gotta go, I expect the same Rogue when I get back, Understand?"

Remy nodded. Once Logan left, he went up to see what Rogue was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

no rambling "an" like ususal just sorry for the delay! Please forgive me...

* * *

><p>Remy found Rogue in their room folding laundry. "Hey, chere, whatcha' doin'?" He asked leaning on the doorframe.<p>

She turned and glared, "What does it look like, smart one?"

He shrugged. After a pause, he said, "Hey, that can wait. Why don't we go watch tv."

"People are down there." She stated simply, not looking up.

"Not anymore, Hank took most of them out."

"We _do _have a tv set up here, ya' know." She pointed out.

"Oui, but Remy don't feel like bein' here... Please?" Remy offered her his hand.

Rogue eyed it suspicously before consenting and taking it.

The two walked down to the Rec. room and plopped on the couch. Remy pulled her close and held her tight. She remained tense for a few moments before sighing and shifting into him. "See dis isn't so bad, is it chere?" She said nothing as he turned the tv.

After a few minutes of flipping through channels, he said, "Stop me if ya' see anythin', d'accord, chere?'' No response. "Chere?'' He glanced down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He then grabbed a blanket and tenderly put around her.

* * *

><p>"Dude, You guys suck! You cheated!" A male voice said entering the Rec. Room.<p>

"Oh? you think _we_ cheated? Mr. "You didn't hit me"!" Another voice responded.

"That's not-" They stopped seeing what was on the couch. More accurately, _who_ was on the couch. Rogue and Remy were curled up together.

"Aw! Like, they're _so_ sweet! I told you they were, like, perfect for eachother!" Kitty whispered excitedly.

"hmm? Whazgoinon?" Rogue slurred from the sleepiness. After blinking a few times, the others began to come into focus. "Why're ya'll lookin' at me like that? Stop starin' at me like Ah'm some kinda freak show!"

They quickly looked away. Her outburst caused Remy to stir. He mumbled something incoherently then buried his face in her shoulder causing her to shriek and scramble off of the couch. This made Remy roll off of the couch and land on the floor with a loud "Thud".

"Ooo, chere, warn me next time!" He moaned. Then noticing the young mutants staring at him, grinned sheepishly and said, "Remy was just checkin' his eyelids for holes. Dey be good."

Rogue rolled her eyes then pushed passed the crowd and walked out. "Wait! Roguey! come back!" He called jumping up and chasing after her.

When he caught up he panted. "It's gettin' chillier outside."

"yet again you prove to have the uncanny ability of stating the obvious," She grumbled.

"Just sayin' we should go shoppin' and pick up some more blankets for ourselves," He told her.

"Ah'm sure the mansion's got plenty of blankets."

"But don't ya ever jus' wanna go?"

"Yes, but certainly not with you."

"So cruel, chere."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple weeks, as the weather grew colder, it seemed like Rogue was too. Her constant bantering with Remy seemed to be losing some of its playfulness. And quite honestly, Remy was growing worried. She became more and more anti-social, only appearing for meals and DR sessions. Well, Remy was certainly wasn't one to stand by and watch the woman he loved go through so much pain.<p>

One night, around 9:00, Remy was wandering the halls. Rogue had kicked him out after dinner and he respected her wishes enough to leave her alone, although only for so long. He found his feet unconciously carrying him to their room. Knocking and he softly said, "Rogue? Ya in dere?"

No response. Deciding it was his room just as much as hers he turned the knob only to find it locked. Remy was about to pick it when he heard something inside. Hastening, he quickly opened the door and saw Rogue on the bed doubled over sobbing. His heart broke and he quickly closed the door and went over to her. "Chere?" He whispered sitting next to her and resting a hand on her shoulder. She wrenched away. "G-Go away!"

"Shh, it'll be okay,'' He whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"No! Don't touch me! " She shrieked struggling to get free.

"Shh, Remy's here." He assured her.

"No! Ah-Ah-"She went limp and began weeping harder into his chest, letting him hold and comfort her.

Remy said nothing more. He merely held her and kept her safe until she cried herself to sleep. Then, he gently tucked her in wrapping his arms around her again and staying awake for a few more hours to make sure she'd be okay.

* * *

><p>Rogue woke up the next morning to find Remy awake and stroking her hair tenderly.<p>

"Remy?" She whispered.

"Oui, chere?" He replied looking down lovingly.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Just tell me next time, d'accord?"

She hesitantly nodded. Pulling her closer, he kissed the top of her head.

After that, Rogue seemed like her old self. Her arguing with Remy was clearly in jest, she interacted with others ,and, in fact, rarely went to her room.

* * *

><p>alright there ya go people. again I am sooooooooooo sorry for how this took but let's just say it's been a rough couple of weeks and leave it at that... :

Hope ya' liked it, I'm actually hoping that the next chapter will be one of the final if not _the _ final chapter. This story was sooo _not _supposed to take this long and promise my future multi-chapter stories won't...


	14. Chapter 14

Hark! Doth I hear a rustling over yonder? *stumbles through random foliage that exists solely for the purpose fo dramatic effect*

"Holy Crappeth! It hath been a long-awaited return, and here sitteth I!"

Rogue and Remy were in the Recreation Room idling talking with some of the others, when suddenly Rogue perked up, and grin growing, exclaimed, "He's back!''

Logan had just dismounted his bike, when Rogue threw herself at him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Taking off his helmet, he grinned and asked, "Miss me?"

"Well, without ya', it's just me and the Swamp Rat!"

"I resent dat." A voice behind them said. Remy sauntered over. "Bonjour, Monsieur Claws, have a nice trip?"

"It was fine." Logan grunted in response.

"Bon, now how about takin' your hands off o' my girl?"

"Remy! Ah ain't your "girl"!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ah, but we're young an' we have plenty of time fo' ya' t' change your mind." He reasoned.

"Shut up, Cajun." Logan would have said something but he could tell from the twinkle of playfulness in her eyes this was how they normally communicated.

"No, but seriously, Logan, How was your trip? Did ya' find what you were lookin' for?" Rogue inquired.

"No, just raised even more questions..."

"Ah'm sorry, Logan, Ah'm sure you'll find the answeres some day." After an awkward pause, conversation resumed, and the three made their way back to the mansion.

Three weeks had passed since Logan had returned, and Rogue once again had become increasingly moody. Her head aches and nightmares grew worse, and Remy knew that they were all directly linked to the other psyches residing in her mind, but she absolutely refused to tell the Professor. So he told him for her. All Xavier said was he'd be sure to monitor her condition and that Remy should keep a close eye on her.

They were currently in the Danger Room fighting simulation robots. All of the sudden, a piercing scream resounded. Everyone turned to see Rogue doubled over clutching her head and yelling, "Stop! Stop it, please!"

"Rogue! Rogue, listen t' me!" Remy shouted running towards her shoving passed people and robots alike. He had almost reached her when an energy wave, eminating from Rogue, pushed him and everyone else back and slammed them against the walls.

Rogue met Remy's eyes looking absolutely terrified. "Remy! Remy, please help me! Ah can't-" She cried out falling on all fours.

The ground shook as anything metal was immediately magnatized to the wall. Logan flew by knocking Cyclops and Bobby to the ground.

All Hell broke loose. Every power she had ever absorbed was randomly manifesting from her all at once. Sparkling ice covered the walls, ceiling and floor. The robots were being torn apart and all of their parts were circling the air. Objects would randomly burst into flame, and huge bolts of electricity were radiating off of her and shooting out at people.

"We need Charles! You and I can't take her on our own!" Jean shouted to Emma.

"I know! I've already summoned him! He said to try to help her until he gets here!" Emma replied, fighting to be heard over the chaos.

Remy ran over, dodging everything on his way. "What can I do t' help?"

"Make sure we don't get hit!'' Emma yelled closing her eyes and placing her fingertips on her temples.

Just then, Xavier came in, but he was immediately pinned to the wall in his wheel chair.

Rogue screamed as three more people entered her already over-crowded mind.

__Xavier, Jean, and Emma were startled by the amount of chaos in Rogue's mind.__

__"I'm having trouble locating Rogue in all this mess!" Jean said.__

__A loud shriek sounded to their right. The three qickly ran over to see Rogue clinging to the edge of a cliff.__

__"Help me! Please!" She pleaded as a mob grabbed onto her legs and pulled her downward.__

__Emma reached down, but she was too late, Rogue was falling.__

__All of the sudden, their surroundings changed. They were in a dark, cold forest. People were running by them, as if they were trying to escape something, or maybe something was trying to escape__them.

__A bright flash of light and they were in a different place. Someone was shouting.__

__"What are you? It's all you're fault he's in the hospital! Ah want ya' out of my house, an' Ah don't ever wanna see your ugly face again, got it?"__

__"No, No, it was an accident! Ah didn't mean to!" There was a shriek and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.__

__A young Rogue ran out of a house, and passed the three psychics. But the further she got, the older she got. Abruptly, she turned around and faced them. "Emma, Jean, Professor, Ah don't understand what's-"__

__Things began to melt together. Now it was raining, and they were in line being taken some where. People shouted in German. A young boy was being seperated from his parents and screaming, extending his arm towards them.__

__More and more scenes played out before them, until finally, they were back where they started. Rogue was huddled on the ground sobbing and holding her head. "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!"__

__Jean bent down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Rogue? We're here to help you, all right? Just stay calm and don't give up, don't let go of who you are. Just hold on until we can help you."__

__She nodded.__

Finally, everything stopped as Rogue collapsed into a heap. Logan, the Professor and all of the other air born objects dropped to the ground and things became quiet, like the calm after a storm. The three psychics passed out. Cyclops rushed to Jean, Warren to Emma*, and both Logan and Remy to Rogue. The Professor lay there forgotten for a few minutes before Hank finally noticed and went over to check on him.

Remy gently turned Rogue over, quickly checking for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the steady "thump" beneath his finger tips.

"Oh, Rogue," he murmured brushing her hair out of her eyes and tenderly wiping her tear-stained face. He picked her up and looked solemnly at Logan who gave him a brief nod, letting Remy know he understood no one was going to take Rogue away from him at that point.

Rogue woke up in the infirmary four days later. Remy was holding her and absent-mindedly stroking her hair and staring ahead. Feeling her stir, he looked down.

"Where am Ah?" She moaned looking around. "Why's it so dark?"

''It's two o'clock in da mornin' chere." He answered.

"Why're ya awake?"

"Couldn' sleep... How're ya feelin'?"

"Awful," She mumbled. "How long've Ah been out?"

"Four days."

"F-Four days?" She remained silent for a moment before saying. "Remy?''

"Oui, chere?"

"Is-Is any one else here?"

"No, Hank'll be back t' check on ya' in da mornin'."

"Remy?"

"Oui."

"Ah-Ah think- Ah think Ah love ya'."

He smiled broader than he ever had in his whole life. "I know, chere. I love ya' too. More dan ya' know." He whispered pulling her tighter and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Rogue."

"Anna," She corrected.

"Anna, I love you." He repeated once again. She nestled closer and soon fell back asleep.

The next day, Rogue woke up around noon.

"Hey, Hank." She murmured causing the blue, furry mutant to jump.

"Oh, hello Rogue, are you feeling better?" Beast asked.

She nodded sitting up in Remy's arms.

"Ah, Rogue good morning, or afternoon as the case may be.'' Xavier greeted wheeling in shortly followed by Emma and Jean.

"Hey."

"Jean, Emma and I were able to erase the majority of your psyches, however, one persisted in staying." He looked pointedly at Remy.

"I didn't do it on purpose mon ami.'' He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Rogue, you have my deepest apologies as I believe I forced this whole ordeal on you. I never wanted to have such drastic results. Although, if you had come to me and let me help you, things may not have gotten as out of hand as they did. So please, in the future, come to me if this happens again." She nodded.

"On the brightside, We probably won't have another Danger Room session for a while." Emma said causing Rogue to smile sheepishly.

"Um, thank you guys," She began softly. "Ah-Ah probably wouldn't be here had it not been for you..."

"Let's just try not to let it happen again, alright? For all of our sakes.'' Jean replied.

"You can leave any time you're ready. You seem to be in good health physically, and Charles thinks you're ready to leave.'' Hank told her.

Semi-Epilogue:

Rogue and Remy were allowed to keep their room together, although at first, Logan didn't like it, but he's since gotten over it.

One night a few weeks after Rogue lost control, the two southerners were in their room. She had just gotten changed into her pajamas and come out of the bathroom, when Remy scooped her up into a warm embrace. Drawing back slightly, he looked deeply into her eyes and asked, "Do you trust me?"

She hesitated a moment, then breathed, "Yes." He leaned in and kissed her, starting gentle at first then becoming more and more passionate. She waited for her power to kick in, but it didn't.

When they pulled apart for air, she panted,"Ah don't understand? How'd ya' do that?"

"Da Prof's idea. Since my power deals wit' kinetic energy, he figured I could create a small barrier 'tween us and touch ya'." He explained softly, stroking her face with his bare hand.

She smiled radiantly then stood on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. He trailed hot kisses down her neck murmuring, "I love ya' chere, even if couldn't do dis, I love ya'."

A short while later, they crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Rogue woke up in the middle of the night trembling and breathing heavily.

''Ssh, Ssh, s'alright, chere. Jus' a nightmare." Remy hugged her close then handed her a glass of water which she gratefully drank.

After she changed from her sweaty clothes, she sat on the bed.

"Remy?''

"Oui?" He replied sitting next to her.

"Hold me, please hold me."

"Every time, Anna, every time."

And every time he did.


End file.
